


ashtray

by allpowerfullou



Series: one thousand words [7]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Anal Beads, Butt Plugs, Catharsis, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Written for a Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's hard to get anything done when Chanyeol feels so discouraged and lonely</p>
            </blockquote>





	ashtray

**Author's Note:**

> that is the dumbest fucking title :-)
> 
> based off the seventh photo from [this fanart](http://harryaches.tumblr.com/post/117947153567) (art credit [skirt1127](https://twitter.com/skirt1127) on twitter)

Baekhyn's favorite thing was coming home to an overeager Chanyeol who had spent four hours trying to finish all of his essays before the deadline. But it didn't take long before he was giving up, breaking out his cigarettes, opening a few windows, and relaxing. He would always be in his chair at the table, guitar in his lap as he lazily strummed before taking a drag of his cigarette and scribbling down a few more notes in his book. The smell was horrible, making Baekhyun's stomach curl, but it was comforting at the same time, and Chanyeol was always so willing to drop everything and meet his boyfriend by the door with an assault of kisses. 

It was nice after a long day to have lips on his neck while their hands worked in unison to undo the knot in his tie. There was something so sweet and genuine about it, and it truly made all the stress from work fade away without a second thought. On this particular day, Chanyeol was so much more handsy, pushing Baekhyun's back to the front door before the elder could ever get his shoes off and kissing him until he felt his dick start to harden with interest. 

"Baby, baby, calm down. What's gotten into you today?" he breathed, placing his hand against the younger's chest to keep him from moving closer while Baekhyun tried to pull himself together. 

"Missed you," Chanyeol mumbled pressing forward again to kiss along Baekhyun's jawline. 

"Fuck, you're too much," he laughed, tilting his head up make it easier for his giant boyfriend to leave a mark on his neck. It was nice, almost like the younger knew how stressful his day was, but something told him it was a little more than that. The nerves built up under Chanyeol's skin were clearly vibrating from being strung so tight, and Baekhyun wanted to take him apart piece by piece and put him together again. 

Chanyeol moaned in response, finally pushing himself against the elder, his semi hard cock rubbing against the elder's hip and making him shiver. There was a lot of work to be done, a time consuming process, but first things first, he needed to get Chanyeol to open up. 

He grabbed the bigger man's hips, holding them firm enough that Chanyeol could feel the possessiveness spill through his body, ebbing from the point of contact. "You have to tell me what's gotten into you, Chanyeol. I can't help you if I don't even know what you need." It was like the words sent tremors down his body, the younger shivering as he pressed closer to his boyfriend. 

"Today sucked. And I missed you. A lot," Baekhyun hummed, moving on of his hands to smooth it down his back, biting back a smile at the way the younger pressed into it so eagerly. "I think I failed my physics class." He finally mumbled against Baekhyun's neck. 

"Okay, what else?" Chanyeol groaned, and Baekhyun could feel his eyes squeezing shut, as he sorted through the mess in his brain. 

"You've been really busy lately. And I know we talked about this at your parents house, but Baekhyun, I fucking miss you. School is piling up, work is so stressful, I'm always going going going. It doesn't even end. And I can't talk to you because you bring your work home with you, or you'll even stay late at the office, and I just want my boyfriend back," the soft hiccup was clear in Chanyeol's voice, and Baekhyun was almost surprised when he felt the shoulder of his shirt starting to get wet. 

"I didn't realize it was this bad," Baekhyun felt like a complete dick, weeks of neglect and only worrying about himself flashing through his mind at rapid speed, while Chanyeol had been so doting and concerned about everything the elder was worried about. He felt like shit. Remorse bubbling out of his throat in a chant of "I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Chanyeol." 

His boyfriend clung to him like an animal being saved from the rain, and he wanted to kiss praises into his skin and leave them there for Chanyeol to see every time he looked in the mirror. He pulled away from the younger, trying to get him to look at him, and when he did Baekhyun felt his heart skip twelve beats. His once bright and charismatic face was dull and looked exhausted, skin wet and red from his tears, and Baekhyun stood up on his toes to kiss each one off his face.

The tears finally stopped, and Chanyeol took a shaky breath, his dry laugh making Baekhyun's chest squeeze so tight it felt like an elephant was stepping on his chest. It was frantic how he pulled the younger in to seal his lips in a needy kiss, taking pride in the soft gasp that fell from the younger's throat. Chanyeol was such a good boyfriend, and he went pliant in the elder's hands, absorbing everything Baekhyun gave him and offering just as much as he could back. 

It wasn't surprising when a few minutes later they ended up on the couch, Baekhyun's long fingers wrapped around both of their cocks as he pumped them slowly. The pace was maddening, but Chanyeol loved living in the moment, and Baekhyun wanted to give him anything he wanted. There was no way they had time for a complete fuck, Chanyeol was going to need a lot more attention that Baekhyun could offer, and he didn't want his boyfriend to feel anymore neglected than he already was. But there was a mutual understanding, as the younger bucked his hips up into Baekhyun's hand, that they would wait, and it seemed like it was enough. 

When Chanyeol came first, Baekhyun kissed him through it, sucking the moans from his throat and swallowing them down to keep them forever. The come that was spread across his fist made the slide even easier for Baekhyun, who quickly followed suit, pumping himself to completion. He wasn't even worried about his dress shirt and slacks being horribly stained as he collapsed on his boyfriend and kissed him lazily. 

"I love you so much, Chanyeol," his voice was raw, the emotion clear as he pushed himself up enough to look in Chanyeol's glazed eyes. He looked down and noticed Chanyeol's dick was still half hard, and he furrowed his brows as he looked at the younger.

"Chanyeol. What did you do?" the authoritative tone had Chanyeol's eyes widening as he wriggled to shove his pants down a little further. 

Baekhyun was confused, looking at the v between his boyfriend's legs, not noticing anything until the younger lifted his hips enough to show the hoop sticking out of Chanyeol's ass. "Holy fuck, Chanyeol."

"I missed you so much, and I couldn't concentrate, and these always help when you use them on me," Now that it had been brought to Baekhyun's attention, he could hear the dull vibrating for the toy. He reached down, hooking his finger through the hoop and dragging it out slowly, eyes staring greedily at each bead that slipped out. 

His dragged his gaze up to Chanyeol's face, lips parted as he moaned lowly. "We can't do this yet, Chanyeol. Are you okay with waiting?" 

Chanyeol licked his lips, nodding quickly as Baekhyun slid them back into the younger, leaning forward to lewdly kiss his boyfriend. His stomach was churning and arousal had shot through him so quickly that he wasn't sure if he would make it. But Chanyeol was angel sent and helped the elder get his shit together as they cleaned up between kisses and touches. It wasn't long before they were both at the table, Baekhyun's laptop opened before despite him not paying attention to it as Chanyeol mindlessly strummed on his guitar. They were both relaxed, their takeout sitting on the other end of the table as they were too caught up in each other to worry about eating. 

To anyone watching on, it would've looked like a cute evening, but only they knew about how Chnayeol's dick was tucked in the waistband of his sweats while Baekhyun had to press the heel of his hand to his own cock to will it to go down. They both had too much to do before they could worry about what they wanted to do to each other, but it was better with the wait. It sharpened the edge and had them both wound so tight they when they came they were unable to much but press into each other and kiss.


End file.
